The present invention relates to drainage of road and more particularly to a superimposed drain cover which has cushions and supporting elements so that the drain cover can be higher or lower to cope with the height of the surface course of the road.
Typical drain covers (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) include only a tubular seat 1 embedded into the pavement and a cover 2 covered on the seat 1. This type of drain cover is difficult to adjust in height in cooperation with the road surface 4. So it may be higher or lower than the road surface which may cause a traffic accident.
FIG. 3 shows another drain cover which is a previous disclosure of mine and which includes a tubular seat 10, several layers of superimposed rings 11 under the tubular cover 12 in order to make the top of the cover 12 to be even with the road surface 13. However, once open the cover 12, especially a large one, is too heavy to be lifted by manpower. Besides, the road surface around the cover 12 has to be partially damaged and then repaired. This is a troublesome job for a worker.
The present invention has a main object to provide a superimposed drain cover in which the relative elements have suspending facilities so that these element can be lifted by mechanical means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a superimposed drain cover which can be opened without damaging the road surface so as to save the time and material to repair.
Accordingly, the superimposed drain cover secures to the top of a drain and has a stepped inner shoulder for superimposing a plurality of cushion pieces and layers of superimposed rings and a cobweb surfaced cover. All the heavy elements have suspending facilities so as to be lifted by mechanical means.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.